


Luigi’s Epic Adventure

by HimeCeres



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Crack, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeCeres/pseuds/HimeCeres
Summary: Betrayed by Mario, Luigi is kicked out of the Mushroom Kingdom. This is the story of what happened afterwords. And, how a hero falls in love with Bowser and becomes a 'villain'.
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fan-fiction got its start in the brains of myself and my friends due to a Luigi toy that Burger King released in Mid November 2012. This story was written for fun and is not my best writing. I hope you folks enjoy it as much as those that it was originally published for in 2013.
> 
> Originally posted on FanFiction.Net 
> 
> This fan-fiction contains the following pairings:
> 
> Luigi x Bowser  
> Luigi x Mario  
> Luigi x Wario  
> Luigi x Waluigi  
> Luigi x Daisy (mentions of it)
> 
> Mario x Peach  
> Mario x Pauline (mentions of it)

[Luigi & Bowser Fan Art (Work Safe)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fyorvjdinhlugbv/LuigiBoswer.jpg?dl=0)

Wonderful FanArt by [Radiant Gray](https://www.radiantgrey.net/)


	2. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Peach gives Mario and Luigi some shocking news.

Daisy glanced over at Peach as she picked up her teacup. "Mario and Luigi aren't brothers?"

Peach troubled by the news she had just share closed her eyes. She nodded her head.

"How did you find this out?"

"After Bowser's latest attack while cleaning up we found this really old records room. I didn't even know it existed. A bunch of boxes blocked it. The Mushroom People are terrible when it comes to record keeping."

"Kind of makes you wonder if Bowser planned it."

"Knowing him, he probably did." Peach sighed. "He is probably counting on us to tell them and then hoping that it causes them to get into a huge fight. You know how those two get when they get mad at each other."

Daisy nodded her head, "unfortunately."

"What should I do?" She opened her eyes again and sat down her teacup.

"Stop worrying about what might happen. You've got to tell them," she paused to take a sip of her tea, "it's the only fair thing to do."

Peach nodded her head again. "I just hope," she stopped when Daisy made a tsk, tsk noise.

* * *

"That last cookie is mine!" Luigi grabbed it off the plate.

"That's my cookie," Mario shoved his brother out of the way.

Yoshi, in the background, watched the two fight over the cookie as it passed from one hand to the next. When a crumb dropped on the floor, no matter how small, he licked it up.

Peach cleared her throat, "can't you two behave for a minute?"

By this point, the cookie was hardly a cookie it was more a crumb. They both shoved each other one more time before straightening up. Like a pair of lost children, they looked over at her. "Sorry," they said in unison.

Yoshi licked up that last bit of cookie and jumped up and down excited. "Yoshi!"

Peach laughed at Yoshi's antics. She fanned herself as she tried to catch her breath. "Seriously now we need to talk," she motioned to the table.

Mario rushed over to the table and pulled out the chair for Peach.

"Thank you." After sitting down and being pushed in, Peach straightened out the wrinkles in her dress. She waited for the two to sit down. "Let's just get to the point- you're not brothers."

Mario and Luigi looked each other and then back at Peach.

Mario frowned, "We know April 1st is next month but that is hardly an appreciate joke."

Peach remained straight faced, "It's not a joke."

"How did this happen?" Luigi was wondering how this news just recently, mysteriously came to be. No one had ever had a reason to question their relationship as brothers.

"That I don't know. We only just found out after Bowser's last attack."

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence staring at each other.

"Yoshi!"


	3. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi sorts out his feelings and realizes he can't suppress them.

Luigi stared up at the ceiling. He could not sleep.

He could not be happier that they were not brothers. He had often had wet dreams and erotic daydreams while questing with his 'brother'. It meant that he was not as mental as he thought himself to be. It was deeper than just sexual fantasies it was love. He was sure of it.

The thing was if he should continue to suppress those feelings and if not then how to tell Mario. He knew that Mario had a thing for Peach. What he wondered was if it was because he could not have who he wanted so he was settling for second best. It was after all what he was doing when it came to Daisy.

Daisy, she was a fine woman- not just any woman she was a Princess. Moreover, what was he? He was a common citizen of society a plumber. However, he was not just an average citizen he was a hero. How many adventures had he been on? How many Princesses had he saved?

Adventures. Now, with what he knew, that was going to be a touchy subject. How could he lie out under the stars next to Mario and not advance on him?

In addition, the rewards- who did not enjoy a good victory fuck. Yes, fuck. There was absolutely no love involved. He was sure of that now. Daisy filled in the moments when he was bored.

His heart ached. There was not going to be a way to suppress these feelings.

He sighed and rolled onto his side. He was unsure when he fell into an uncomfortable, thought filled slumber. With this news, his mind raced with wild ideas.


	4. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi awakes with a not so little problem and spends the day avoiding Mario. Luigi decides to break the ice by fixing Mario his favorite meal at dinnertime.

Luigi awoke with more than a little problem. He was thankful they were not nine again and sharing a bedroom and sleeping on bunk beds. He shuffled off towards the bathroom to take care of business and get a shower before breakfast.

During breakfast, they could not find the nerve to look at one another, so they both settled on staring down the cereal box.

Luigi's reason was that he was having a hard time looking at Mario after what he had done in the shower just moments prior to sitting down.

Mario was still letting it all sink in.

* * *

Luigi had attempted a various points during the day to talk to Mario; however, all he got was a cold shoulder. He felt knotted up inside, almost sick. Why had this affected the other so much? So what if they were not brothers. It was not always about blood, it was about bonds that people formed- they were still family.

About an hour before dinner, Luigi decided that he would put all his cards on the table. He hoped that if they did not walk away as lovers then as best friends. It would be even better if the strong family ties remained.

In the breakfast nook of the kitchen, he sat out a couple of plates. The stars offered a romantic backdrop. He could not recall ever paying so much attention to the way things were laid out for dinner. On the counter was a large bowl of spaghetti.

A way to a man's heart was his stomach. Mario was no exception and his favorite food was spaghetti.

Mario could hardly believe the work Luigi put into dinner. He wondered what was up. After all, they normally just settled for throwing something together and eating on the sofa, unless of course they were celebrating and dining at the castle. "What's all this?"

Luigi took off his hat and rung it in his hands, his nervousness evident. "After yesterday, I just thought we could use the time together."


	5. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, I suggest you take a seat and not be eating or drinking anything. Not saying anything more because I don't want to spoil the episode. Enjoy!

“You're sounding like we are an old married couple."

"Is that so bad? We've been together since as long as we can remember. So, isn't it only natural?" His nervousness was evident by his rambling.

"Guess you got a point. I just don't understand why you're acting like a scared alley cat who is about to lose their dinner." Mario grabbed a bowl and fixed himself a large helping of spaghetti. "You cook it?" He figured a change in topic as best.

Luigi inwardly sighed, he was thankful for the topic change. "Yes. I followed Momma's recipe to the book." He smiled and fixed himself a bowl of spaghetti.

"Let's not repeat breakfast and stare at our food."

Luigi nodded his head. Before he sat down, he grabbed a bottle of wine and a dish that contained fresh grated parmesan cheese.

* * *

They ate in semi comfortable silence. When their bowls were half-empty Luigi spoke up, "You know there is something I want to tell you."

"I kind of figured that out. You have been a bit edgy since yesterday when Peach talked to us. And, you all but avoided me at breakfast and throughout the day."

"Me avoiding you? I thought you were avoiding me."

Luigi laughed and Mario joined in. After the way things had been since after the news, it felt good to laugh.

Luigi took a moment to catch his breath. "Look, I've got to say it before it eats me from the inside out. I love you Mario and not like a brother." He was thankful to have finally gotten that off his chest. But also nervous about what might come from the confession.

"Love me?" Mario choke out, he had been chewing on his spaghetti at the time. He stared at Luigi.

"But, if brother's is all you can do that's fine with me," Luigi quickly said when he saw Mario's actions.

"It's not that. It's just-" Mario got up from the table and pulled Luigi to stand with him. He looked his brother in the eyes and ran a thumb over his cheek.

Luigi's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to pinch himself to know this was real. However, he did not want to chance anything and ruin the moment. He nearly melted when he felt the warmth of Mario's thumb.

"Come on," Mario whispered and pulled them away from the window, out of the kitchen, and to his bedroom.


	6. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Peach gets an eye full and Mario makes a choice.

Peach having already knocked, done her fair share of waiting patiently, and pounding on the door decided to just try the handle. She marched herself into the modest home. For a pair of plumbers it was tidy. She called out and when she got no answer she checked the various rooms of the house.

Peach got an eye full. The phrase 'full moon' first came to mind. The two 'brothers' were tangled up in the sheets together. "Mario," she gasped. Tears collected in her eyes, "How could you?"

Mario rolled over and moaned. He remembered the entire evening in less than a minute. Peach was not there last night so why was she here now. Then he remembered. "Shit," he smacked himself in the face. They were supposed to escort her while she picked berries.

Peach, angrier than a mother hen protecting her babies, marched over to the bed and yanked Luigi out of bed, "Boyfriend stealer." She smacked him across the cheek. Tears were flowing freely down her cheek. "I want you out! Out of my kingdom!"

Luigi felt like he had been hit by a kitchen sink followed by being run over by a train. Everything was a blur. In addition, all he could comprehend was that somehow he had stolen someone's boyfriend and now he was being told to get out. "Now, now princess-" What could he say? It was exactly what it looked like. He had slept with Mario in a not so third grade way. He glanced over at Mario looking for a little help.

Mario was in a pickle. Remembering the wine, he decided to use that as an escape, "I had too much to drink," he mumbled. Feeling extremely guilty, he looked away from Luigi. A big part of him wanted to tell the princess to get out but he knew for sure he was in love with her and not just infatuated.

Luigi swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt like he had been sliced open with a knife and had his own heart served to him. He was not the one after all that had led him to the bedroom they were currently in. However, he knew that it did not matter. The jury had made their decision. Heartbroken he collected his pants and as modestly as he could he left the bedroom.


	7. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, 'mom' and 'son' share a touching moment. This episode is a brief interlude before things get nasty (not sure which but pretty sure a little of both).

Luigi was doing his best not to shed any tears as he packed up the few things he wanted to take with him. He looked around the mostly empty room making sure he had not forgotten anything.

Yoshi stood in the doorway holding his favorite dish in his mouth. "Yoshi." As far as he cared, he was going with Luigi.

"I don't even have a home." Luigi frowned. "You are better off here. You'll have a roof over your head and food in your tummy." Knowing how much Yoshi depended on him and loved him, he hated to leave him behind.

He dropped his dish. "Yoshi isn't leaving momma!" He jumped up and down and spun around in a circle. "Stars Momma, stars!"

Luigi could not argue with that logic. They had often spent the night out under the stars. Often times when you adventured, you did not have a warm bed, a roof, or a reliable food source. He could also really use the company. "Okay." He smiled.

Yoshi picked up his dish and turned around. He wagged his small tail. "Let's go." All he saw this as was a big adventure ahead. They were not homeless as long as they had each other because home was where the heart was. "Let's go Momma!"

Luigi nodded his head and gave Yoshi a high five. "Lead the way."


	8. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, a Toad gives Yoshi a map and Yoshi constantly snacks while lost in the woods with Luigi.

Luigi, facing the pond, plopped down onto a rock. He sighed. It had only been a day and already he did not know what he was going to do. "Momma Mia," he grumbled as his stomach rumbled.

Yoshi gave Luigi a curious look as he swallowed a berry off some random bush.

Luigi tried not to look to jealous of Yoshi. Sometimes he wished that he could eat anything and it not plot revenge later. He sighed inwardly. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the lake.

Yoshi shrugged his shoulders and wondered off.

* * *

"Where did you get this?" Luigi took a letter from Yoshi and opened it up. He was mildly curious; it was not every day that letter arrived for you when you were in the middle of nowhere.

"Toads." Yoshi jumped up and down excited.

Now Luigi was suspicious. Peach had banned him from the kingdom so why were Mushroom people tracking them down. He mumbled as he read the letter. "This is interesting. There is a mushroom cabin not too far from here. They say we can use it."

* * *

Luigi groaned as he got smacked in the face with another branch. This cabin was well hidden in the woods. Which if you were a hero was never a good thing; it usually meant that it was a trap. Stupidly though he continued to follow the map that was enclosed with the letter.

Finally, there was a clearing. Luigi breathed a sigh of relief when he did not see anything out of the ordinary. "Looks like this is the place," he said more to himself than to Yoshi.

Yoshi who had been happily eating the vegetation as they went, stopped chewing and took a big gulp. "Yoshi!" He clapped his hands, and stomped his feet excitedly.


	9. Episode 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, they finally find the cabin and Luigi finds out who really sent the map. Due to Luigi not wanting to cooperate, things get tense between him and Mario! I'm sure if things get going in the right direction that Mario has some lube lying around so we can prevent the entire Broke Back Mountain thing…

“I thought you two would never make it," Mario said as he stood up.

Luigi stopped himself from coming all the way into the cabin when he heard Mario's voice.

The sudden stop caused Yoshi to bump into him.

"Why?" It was about the only thing Luigi could think to ask in his stunned state. Mario was the last person he expected to see. He was still half expecting for King Koopa and his troops to come popping in out of nowhere.

"Things went terribly a couple of days ago."

Luigi crossed his arms over his chest and gave Mario a look. "I'll stay."

"I'm sorry."

"Stuff it up your pipe Mario. A cheep apology isn't going to work. If you're only here to get laid then we're leaving."

"Don't leave."

"I'm not hopping into the sack with you anytime soon. You're a coward and until you tell Peach the truth I don't want anything to do with you." Luigi was defending himself. He did not want to get hurt again. The first time was bad enough. It was hardly even a one-night stand, more like a half a night.

Mario cringed. Luigi's words stung a little. Truth hurts, or so they say. He opened his mouth to say 'I'm sorry' again but quickly stopped. He did not want to sound pathetic or like a broken record.

"Thought so." Luigi turned to leave. He did not want to hang around.

Mario reached out and grabbed Luigi's hand. "Hey! Give a guy a chance will yah."

"You better do some fast talking."

"I just want a chance with you."

"More like you want to go sneaking around in the woods to have a rendezvous with me while you have Peach as your main squeeze."

Mario sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

For a moment, Luigi wondered if he had put up to thick a wall. "So what is this place?"

"Pauline uses it from time to time when she comes to visit. We are still really good friends."

"Basically this is your get laid by anyone other than Peach cabin." Luigi disliked coming here more and more.

"You sure now how to twist my words."

"And, you sure know how to break a person's heart."

"Look it is getting dark. Let's just both stay here tonight and we can go our separate ways in the morning."

"I guess." Luigi stepped inside and let Yoshi in. Once they were in, he shut the door. "There's only one bed," he said once he got a good look around. "You're sleeping on the floor."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes because I don't want you feeling me up in the night. I don't want to be another notch in your belt in this little love nest of yours."

"I promise to keep my hands to myself." Mario gave Luigi puppy eyes.

"Fine!" Luigi growled. "Also don't even think of hogging the sheets.”


	10. Episode 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, a forgotten character makes her debut, Peach puts her nose where it doesn't belong, there's a lot of yelling, and a little flirting.

Peach had not been too far behind Mario when she had lost track of him. She kept going in the general direction he had. He was predictable. "What in the world is Mario doing out here?" She asked the question to no one but herself. She had a firm hold on her dress as she walked through the thick of the forest.

She stared at the small cabin she thought she recognized. But, then again, she was almost sure she had been going in circles and that this was probably just some merchant shop set up for lost travelers. In any case, she needed directions.

She approached the little cabin and knocked on the door. Getting no answer she checked to see if it was unlocked. She was in luck. Cautiously she stepped inside. "Hello." For a moment, she wondered if who ever lived here was even home. "Anyone home?"

She was about to turn and leave when she heard movement. Like the typical stupid damsel she was at times she followed the sound of the noise. "Mario," she sounded relieved. Then she caught a glimpse of the other occupant. "Luigi," she sounded shocked.

The two who had been facing opposite of each other rolled onto their backs. They sat up slowly.

"Peach!" Luigi jumped up out of bed so fast that he tripped over the sheet his legs were tangled in. Unlike last time, this time he was fully dressed.

Peach clenched her fist. "What in the mushroom is going on here?"

Mario rubbed his head. It was way too early for all this yelling.

"Absolutely nothing," Luigi said as he flailed his hands in front of him defensively. He finally righted himself and stood up. "Mario told me about this place. I didn't have any idea he'd be here."

Peach narrowed her eyes. She was about to say something when someone else came strolling into the cabin. "Pauline?" She looked away from the woman and glanced back at the two in the bed. She gasped.

"Nothing like that honey. This is my place for when I come to visit Mario. We are good friends."

"More like you're a cheap whore who's sneaking around."

Luigi decided to keep his mouth shut and just watch. Mario was in a similar boat, just speechless.

"I don't have to sneak around. We are just good friends."

"Boyfriend stealer." Peach stared down Pauline.

"I've heard that line before," Luigi mumbled to himself.

"Hardly. If I was I'd just be taking back what was mine to begin with. Remember? You are after all the one who flaunted herself until Mario went all goo-goo eyed." Pauline sat her bags down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Ladies!" Luigi raised his voice to get their attention. It was apparent these two were not going to stop anytime soon and amusing as a catfight sounded he did not want to see one. He glanced over at Mario and wondered why he was not putting his two sense in. Then he remembered Mario was a coward.

The two huffed and stared each other down.

"Look this is my place. Just leave Peach."

Peach glared at her before turning her attention to Mario. "Are you coming?"

Like a puppy, Mario followed after her.

* * *

"Let me get Yoshi up, clean up the place, and we'll be on our way."

"Oh honey you don't have to skip out on me." Pauline smiled. "I don't bite unless you want me to," she winked and blew him a kiss. She remembered how nervous Luigi got and could not resist playing around with him.

"Now, now…" Luigi stuttered before he lost his words all together. He inched his way over to Yoshi. He was thankful that Yoshi was a heavy sleeper.

"I'm just picking on you," she laughed. "Seriously you don't hae to rush. The sofa pulls out. We are both adults."

"Did Mario know that the sofa had a pull out?"

"If I remember correctly, yes."

Luigi rolled his eyes. Mario was not just a coward but a jerk. "If you're sure its okay."

"I'm sure. And, your friend can stay too."

"He eats a lot."

"I don't care. If we are lucky he'll eat a few of those nasty spiked Wigglers." She shivered. "Hate those damn things. They’re as big as cars."

Luigi smirked and she smiled.

"I'll go get us some firewood." Luigi headed out the door closing it behind him.


	11. Episode 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Pauline decides that since Mario is being a B-U-T-T she's going to hop a pipe back to NY. Other than that there isn't anything special about this episode.

Over the course of the week things remained friendly between Luigi and Pauline, so much so that they acted more like brother and sister. Yoshi had taken a liking to her because she was cooking cookies and sweet treats daily.

"I think since Mario's being an ass," Pauline took a moment to blot her lipstick, "I'm going to head back to Earth. There's a pipe round the corner." She ran her fingers through her hair and fluffed it a bit. She checked herself in the mirror. "You could come with me."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to stay here for now." Luigi pushed the egg yolks around his plate.

"Well in that case feel free to use the place." Pauline smiled as she stood up. "It really is a shame the way he did you."

"Did us," Luigi corrected her.

Pauline chuckled, "You know what they say… What goes around comes around."

"It seems around here that the bad always happens to the good."

"That's just because you are the hero. And trouble always tends to find the hero."

"Maybe I should give it up."

"I doubt you could if you wanted to."

Luigi nodded. "Well you take care back in New York. Hope to see you around soon."

"You take care too. We'll chat soon. I'm here more often than you realize. Hopefully Mario will stop being the world's biggest arse." She winked.

Luigi got up and opened the door for her.


	12. Episode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi gets distracted and gets caught hanging around. Meanwhile, Yoshi no longer able to sit still goes out looking for his 'momma'.

“Yoshi I'm going to go out and get some fire wood. You stay right here," Luigi paused, "okay."

"Okay!" Yoshi plopped himself down on the rug in front of the fireplace. "Right here," he patted the floor with his tail.

Luigi smiled and headed out the door. He looked at the various paths leading away from the clearing. He sighed when his eyes followed the one back towards the Mushroom Kingdom. Even though he was mad at Mario, he missed him.

He settled on a path and headed out to get fire wood. He was thinking of various things as he picked up firewood. "Youch!" He shook his hand and looked down to see what had poked him. The Wiggler smirked and gave a nasty laugh as it crawled off.

Luigi took a couple steps backwards and picked up what he had dropped. He mumbled something under his breath as he turned and headed off down the path. He looked around when he heard snickering. Thinking it was just more angry Wigglers he dismissed it and kept on about his business.

Next thing Luigi knew he was hanging upside down.

* * *

Yoshi's tummy gave a little rumble. He had sat like he had been told until the sun began to set. Luigi was never gone this long. Not just worried but hungry he opened the door and headed out to the forest.

"Momma!" He sniffed around until he picked up the scent he was looking for.

He got distracted by a berry bush and stopped to munch. He continued until he was full. That is when he remembered what he had been doing originally.

"Momma!" He called around for Luigi.

When it got super dark he headed back to the cabin. He knew he needed help. He decided that after he rested he would set out for the Mushroom Kingdom to find Mario.


	13. Episode 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, we're in search of sensor bar. Why you ask. Because after this chapter you'll have an image of Bowser in your head you wish you didn't.

A member of the Koopa Troopas, who drew the short straw, knocked nervously on Bowser's door. It was never wise to disturb him after hours unless it was something big. Capturing Luigi was big, he just was not sure if it was big enough.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bowser's voice was gruff and labored. Since his lady fuck toy had skipped out leaving him with a baby on his door step, he had only his hand and an empty cold bed. He was even more irritable due to this as of late.

"Luigi is locked up in the dungeon." The Koopa Troopas voice cracked. His nervousness was evident.

Bowser still hard and dripping stomped towards the door. He nearly ripped it off the hinges as he opened it. "What did you say about Luigi?"

The Koopa Troopa quickly looked up as high as he could but not into Bowser's eyes. "He stumbled into one of our traps in the forest. He is in the dungeon."

"And the fat little fucker?"

"He left a week previous." The Koopa Troopa knew this information because they had been keeping an eye on the brother's for a good while. They were always looking for loopholes and opportunities. "They are still at odds."

"I can use this to my advantage." Bowser gave a hearty laugh. "Bring him to my chambers." He slammed the door on the Koopa Troopa and headed back to bed to take care of business.

The Koopa Troopa grumbled at having the door slammed in his face. Despite that, he was thankful though that it had not been worse. He shuffled on down the hall and headed towards the dungeon.


	14. Episode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi debates his fate with Bowser and the rest is 'history'.

Luigi looked behind him at the closed door. Well there was no getting out now, at least not for a good while. He looked back towards the room. It was not as extravagant as he thought it would be, then again he never spent time picturing Bowser's bedroom or décor choices- he was always too busy trying to get the hell out of dodge.

The focus point of the room was the bed; it happened to be in the center and was round. It complimented the room itself, which was round. A few dressers were built into the wall. However, what stuck out the most was the round mirror above the bed.

He tried not to roll his eyes when the first thought that came to mind was freak.

Bowser was lying on his side, propped up by his elbow. His lower half with the exception of his feet and tip of his tail was covered with a sheet. He watched Luigi, almost a little shocked he was just standing there and not trying to make his escape already. "I'm better looking than this room," he chuckled.

Luigi quickly looked at Bowser. "Either is a step up from the filth hole."

"Dungeons aren't meant to resemble five star hotels."

If only Bowser had seen Andy Griffin and the Mayberry Jail. "You've got a point," he settled on saying. "So, why am I here?"

"You're here to be a fuck toy to the big bad wolf."

Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire. Luigi briefly wondered if Bowser acting like this happened often. "Do I have an option?"

"Yeah but it's going to hurt more if you don't agree to it."

"It's gonna hurt regardless because I doubt you'd be considerate enough to use lube." Luigi was shocked with himself that he was negotiating his impending rape.

"Oh come on. I'm not that mean. Well unless of course you play hard to get and I have to chain you up and gag you. I'm just as horny as you are."

"And just what makes you think I'm horny?"

"You're a guy. And," he paused, "the last time you got any was over a week ago before that fat fucker sided with Princess Peach and you all but got thrown out of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Luigi knew he must have been redder than a strawberry by now. He was not sure if it was anger or embarrassment. "So." As lame as it was, it was all he could think to say.

"You're choice. Just remember who betrayed you to begin with."

Luigi took a couple steps towards the bed. He could not believe that he was going to go through with this willingly.


	15. Episode 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, we learn that Bowser is at least a good six inches longer than Mario. Also, Luigi starts to wonder about Yoshi and how he is doing.

Luigi exhausted, stared up at the stone ceiling of the dungeon cell. It was just starting to get day light, he could see that by the sliver of a window. He had not been in here long, maybe half an hour. He had actually spent the bulk of the evening after the sex in King Koopa's bed.

Bowser had given him a run for his money. He could not ever remember feeling so used afterwards. Daisy was a missionary style type of girl. Mario was under equipped, Bowser had at least six inches on him. He could hardly believe that he was willing to live with that, now he did not think he could.

At first, he had felt dirty almost guilty for enjoying it. That brute had actually been very compassionate- even used lube like he said he would. He had taken time to make sure that both their needs were met. He almost wished that he were still in that warm bed between the silk sheets.

He sighed and rolled onto his side. He wondered how Yoshi was doing.


	16. Episode 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Peach shares some shocking news with Mario and Yoshi realizes how much Peach has Mario wrapped around her finger.

Yoshi wondered around the castle looking for Mario. He was doing his best to ignore the tempting cookies that he had passed while looking in the dining room and kitchen area. He was having a hard time finding Mario. Disappointed he grumbled. He was about to open the library door but stopped when he heard Peach talking to Mario. Luigi had always told him to mind his manors and that interrupting people while they were talking was considered rude. Eves dropping was just as rude but he had to wait for them to finish.

"Do you ever want to get married?"

"Someday."

"Anytime soon."

"Haven't really thought about it."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why? Just get to the point Peach."

"I'm pregnant Mario."

"What?"

"P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T."

Yoshi turned and left. His tail hitting the door and closing it with a soft click.

He knew that Mario would be of no help now. Peach had Mario wrapped around her finger. Matter of fact, trapped. He had knocked up a princess. There was no choice but to marry her and do it before she started showing.

He was going to head to Yoshi Island. Maybe someone there could help him.


	17. Episode 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, naughty thoughts invade Luigi's mind and he gets hot and bothered. Bowser is more than happy to help out.

The nights spent in Boswer's bed were stacking up. Last night while strange, had been the best. Last night King Koopa had wanted him to wear a dress. At first, he had been hesitant. He had gone along with a good number of the King's kinks. Crazy thing was he loved every bit of it, the dirty talk, the smacks on the ass, and even wearing the dress.

He thought back to the after the start. The Koopa Troopa had escorted him to the throne room instead of the bedroom. Bowser had been lounging, lazily stroking himself. He ended up straddling his lap and riding that hard, thick cock like a paid whore. He loved the way those claws grazed over his body.

Luigi looked down and noticed his body was reacting to those thoughts. Nevertheless, he could not keep his thoughts from straying. They had done it A LOT since he had been brought here.

He had been pushed against the window and fucked while he got a good look at the surrounding grounds. It had been more exciting than the throne room. It was when he realized that he loved the thrill of possibly being caught.

Luigi unfastened his overalls. He was so hard just from those few thoughts. While those thoughts were erotic he knew they would not be the one to get him off.

Last night Bowser had kept that dress on him. It had caused shivers to run the length of him when it had been pushed up. A cock ring had been snapped into place. Next thing he knew he had a well lubed dildo shoved up his ass, preparing him for something bigger. The bigger came. He still had not gotten completely use to it. Nevertheless, the slight discomfort was worth it. He had been pounded into until he was begging for mercy and his cock was purple.

He was close, so close to climax when the door hinges groaned. He was roused from his vivid imagery of Bowser fucking him senseless. If he had not been Bowser's sex slave for the past week, he might have been embarrassed. He just sat there with his cock in his hand waiting for them to leave so he could finish.

After staring at the captive for a few minutes, they sat the lunch tray down and left. No doubt off to tell Bowser of what Luigi was doing.

* * *

Bowser watched as Luigi touched and stroked and fingered himself. He was easily getting turned on. He was very pleased that he had been told of the goings on in this dungeon cell. "Couldn't get enough of me?" He laughed.

Luigi mentally swore at having been interrupted again when he was almost there. But the object of his fantasy was now right in front of him. The real thing was always better. He spread himself a little wider to tempt Bowser.

"I like that you've made yourself ready for me. You're a dirty, dirty slut." His claws grazed across Luigi's thighs before smacking his ass. "You're going to get exactly what you want."


	18. Episode 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi is propositioned by someone in another cell.

It had been a couple of days since King Koopa and him fucked the fluffing out of the few furnishings the cell offered. They had continued to fuck in about every possible corner. Both of them were insatiable.

Luigi, restless, paced the cell.

"You got ants in your pants?" Wario leaned against the door of the cell and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Luigi thought he recognized that voice. To make sure, he headed over towards the door. All he got was a backside view, if not for the voice he would have swore it was Mario. That voice, it meant that it was Wario. "Wario, "he grumbled. "What do you want?"

"To have fun," he chuckled. "How about I bust the lock on this door and we get out of here."

Luigi was tempted to take him up on that offer. Outside of sex, he had not been out of this dungeon. "I've had the worst luck lately until I ended up in here."

"I'd say you're still in the midst of that bad luck streak. After all you're locked up and you're a sex slave." Teasingly, he jiggled the handle a little. "Come on."

* * *

Luigi went and sat down on the bench the cell offered. He mentally sighed, there was so much to consider. He glanced in the direction that he knew was Wario's cell.

"So?"

"If I agreed how would you get us out of here?"

"Lunch is in about half an hour. It wouldn't take much to overpower one of those Koopa Troopa."

"You accomplish that and I'll go along with this plan of yours."


	19. Episode 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi and Wario make their escape and later have a heart to heart.

Wario glanced over his shoulder and saw Luigi lagging. "Come on you pussy," he took a breath, "run like you mean it."

Luigi was sore from the frequent sex and it was making running difficult. He wondered how Wario could run like he did. He had to have at least forty extra pounds. Then again, it was more muscle and less flab.

* * *

Having gotten far enough away they both slowed down considerably. When they came to a stream, they stopped completely. They both bent over, and held their knees as they attempted to catch their breath.

"You never said why you were in there."

"It doesn't matter what I did." Wario knelt down and took a couple handfuls of the cold water. "You?"

"My only 'crime' was not paying attention to where I was going. Told you I've been having bad luck lately." He sighed and made himself comfortable as possible.

"You're a hero. That means you never lose, you get everything you want, and all the pussy you could ever dream of," he paused, "or in your case ass." Wario laid back and looked at the shapes the clouds made.

"It's not that simple." Luigi ran his fingers through his hair.

"You'll feel better if you talk about it."

"Well, let's see," he paused, "I don't have a brother. I confess my love to Mario, and after not even half a night, he chooses Peach. I get called a boyfriend stealer and get kicked out of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario invites me to this cabin. I didn't know it was him inviting me at first and once I knew I was mad and really did not want anything to do with him. Next morning Peach shows up followed by Pauline. Find out that Peach is a boyfriend stealer. Small catfight. And, I got to watch Mario walk out of my life again. Me and Pauline get close but not like that. She leaves and I go out to get firewood and get caught. Next thing I know I'm standing in front of Boswer being told that I have a choice but either way we're going to have sex. The sex was amazing and he's not a bad lover. Then we escaped and now I'm here with you." He let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

"..."

"Knowing my luck some flying fish is going to jump up out of that stream and take out of ass," he grumbled."

"Not luck, Karma. Just be patient it will bite those people in the ass later." He smirked.

"And, what did I do to deserve all of that?"

"You fell in love with the wrong people. Bowser is just using you. He doesn't love you."

"Why do you say that?"

"If he loved you, you wouldn't be in that cell day after day. He's using you to get his jollies."

"At least I had food and a roof."

"You can have those things without him."

"I suppose."

"Things will get better. Come on let's get a move on it. My place is about a day from here."

"Okay." Luigi stood up and brushed himself off. He could not find it in himself to look up so he stared at the ground. "I hope Yoshi's okay."

"He's smart. I'm sure he is. Take care of yourself first then you can take care of him. He is probably back on Yoshi Island by now." Wario could hardly believe that despite everything that had happened all he could think about was the well-being of someone else.


	20. Episode 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi and Wario get 'friendly' and the next morning have another heart to heart.

The moment they had walked through the door they were all over each other like hormonal teenagers. They had about broke the dining table and knocked over the fridge in the kitchen. They had tipped over the sofa in the living room. Going down the hall towards the bedroom, they had knocked over the bookshelf. The bedroom itself was a disaster. Not an inch of it did not look unused.

Wario laid there on his back with his hands under his head. He stared at the ceiling.

Luigi was one of the best fucks Wario had ever had. Luigi was a bit fucked up in the head but given everything he had gone through lately it was a wonder he had not fallen apart already. Wario wondered why Luigi had not hopped the fence and turned evil or at least entertained the thought.

Wario glanced over at Luigi before looking over him so he could see the time on the clock. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

* * *

Despite having gone to bed late, Luigi was up early. He did his best to straighten up the mess before showering. The warm water felt soothing on his bruised body. Surprisingly, Wario had put more marks on him then Bowser. He headed into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.

Wario woke to the smell of bacon. After the past week having the equivalent of bird scraps and yesterdays escapades, he was starving. He decided on having a quick shower first before going down to breakfast.

When Wario walked into the kitchen, Luigi was setting the prefixed plates on the table. There was more on the counter. Having grown up with Mario he was already using to fixing larger portions.

They exchanged a 'good morning', sat down, and ate in silence. With the exception of their escape and wild sex yesterday, they had nothing in common to talk about. It made breakfast a bit tense. Nevertheless, it was tolerable.

"I don't want to over stay my welcome."

"You know Luigi I'm surprised you don't know this. Maybe you just don't want to and just over look it. Nevertheless, you are not the only one who Mario has fucked over. When we were little kids, we were good friends. Mario is just a jack ass who likes flaunting what he has and pointing out what others don't have." He paused a moment to let that sink in. "I'm not like that. Well let me rephrase that. I am but only when it comes to Mario. So look don't worry about running out that door to appease me."

Luigi felt himself melt a little by Wario's speech. "Thanks," he smiled. He did not know why exactly but that speech had made him feel a lot better. He definitely had more self-confidence after that.

"Welcome. But, don't think that I'm soft." Wario smirked. "Because I'm not." He did not want anyone to think him weak.

Luigi nodded his head. He got up, collected the dishes, and brought them to the sink.

"You know he did it to you. It is why you play second fiddle so often and get the tail that he doesn't want." Wario decided to help Luigi clean up from breakfast by wiping down the table. "Not to mention you act like a wiped house wife. Knowing that jerk he made you do everything for him."

"Yeah I got use to it. He was always mom's favorite."

Wario nodded his head and left it at that.


	21. Episode 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Bowser learns that Luigi has escaped.

“He what?" Bowser through the nearest vase into the wall. It shattered into a handful of tiny pieces. Nearly dead flowers littered the floor and stagnated water puddled.

The Koopa Troopa shivered in his shell. He inched towards the door. He had know that bringing the news of Luigi's escape would bring the King to new heights of angry. "Yes. Him and Wario."

Bowser snarled as he pounded his fist into the wall. "I want Luigi," he paused, "now!"

"Right away." The Koopa Troopa ducked out just in time. Another vase came flying towards the door. "Big baby," he mumbled mentally. He could be a big bad ass when he was not around King Koopa.

Bowser snorted and stormed out onto the veranda. He would not openly admit it to anyone but he actually liked having Luigi around. He even had a hard time admitting it to himself. Luigi was a great fuck and when he gave the chance a good conversationalist.

It was all Wario's fault. Wario was always an underhanded little cheat who loved causing mischief. He faulted himself for putting those two near each other. He smacked his tail hard against the ground. He was refusing to believe that Luigi had wanted to escape.


	22. Episode 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi has a 'King of the World' moment before crashing landing in the midst of reality and Bowser wants his toy and has sent the Koopa Troopa out to get it.

Luigi having reached the top of the small hill drew in a deep breath. He missed Boswer's company just not the stagnate air of the cell. Wario was an okay way to pass the time but he was too thick headed. At least Bowser would entertain his crazy thoughts.

The soft breeze made him wish he had a power up of some sort. He did not care if it was a balloon, a cape, or a leaf. Just something. Flying would be a wonderful thing right about now. He stretched his arms out and embraced the incoming wind. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

"Word around the area is that Boswer has his Koopa Troopa out looking for us." Wario put his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you acting so nonchalant?" Luigi opened the curtain and looked out the window.

"Because it is you he wants."

Luigi turned and looked at Wario. "Me?"

"Yes you."

"Why me?"

"He's taken a fancy to his fuck toy." Wario chuckled. He stood up and walked over to Luigi. "Can't say I blame him. You are after all a pretty decent fuck." He was not going to openly tell Luigi that he placed him close to the top of his list. He just refused to make him number one because they were rivals. He patted Luigi on his right shoulder.

"At least I no longer have to worry about knowing if I'm good in bed or not." Luigi smirked.

"As long as you can get it up, don't doubt yourself and your capabilities."

"Thanks for the advice," he paused, "I think."


	23. Episode 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi has an epiphany and we learn just how mental he is. Later that day, with a plan in mind, Luigi parts ways on good terms with Wario.

Luigi ran a towel across the steamed up bathroom mirror.

Having grown up with Mario meant that he was always second fiddle. He may have helped repeatedly in saving the Princess, even been one of the heroes but Mario always got the credit. He was surer than ever that Mario did not care about him after all he had not come along when he needed rescuing. He was not a victim, a damsel in distress, or helpless. At first, he may have felt those things but before Wario convinced him to leave; he had realized he enjoyed his encounters with Bowser.

Wario had filled his head with notions of what Mario really was. Mario when it came down to it was a bully. All the supposed bad guys had been the ones taking care of him since he left the Mushroom Kingdom. Did that make him a villain? He did not feel like one.

So what was he?

He stared into the mirror.

Wario was fun and all. A good fuck. However, he was not Bowser. He wanted to be with Boswer.

Frustrated, he growled and slammed his fists onto the counter.

No one would take him serious looking like this. They would always see him as the underdog. The wanna be hero. The fuck toy that belonged in a dungeon.

What he wanted was to be was their equal.

He had a plan on just how to accomplish that. He could assume his doppelgangers identity. All that needed to be done was to somehow get rid of him and himself.

* * *

Luigi did not give a whole lot of detail as he left from Wario's. They parted on good terms. He was off to procure a magical painting. He was planning to trap Waluigi in it so that he could take his place. He had not gone off the deep end just yet to the point he would kill someone.

He knew that this painting was not something he was just going to stumble upon at a local shop. He would have to find the right person. That right person he knew would be Kamek. The problem with that was that Kamek and Bowser were so close they were like father and son. He was sure that if he spoke to Kamek that he would go to Boswer. He was not yet ready to face Boswer.

Maybe a disguise would work. He was just going to have to take his chances if he wanted that painting. Once he had the basics down he would try and flush the magician from the castle.


	24. Episode 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi and Kamek discuss details of the plan for Luigi to become Waluigi.

“You really didn't have to bother with that ridiculous get up," Kamek leaned in and lowered his voice considerably, "Luigi."

Luigi's mouth hung open. He should have figured though. Kamek was smart; he had to be being Bowser's right hand.

"You weren't exactly subtle while trying to find me."

"Why didn't you go straight to King Koopa then?"

"Because I wanted to hear you out." Kamek sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you were willing to risk outing yourself to him then it must be big."

"Thanks," Luigi paused, "I think."

"So what is it?"

"I need a magical painting."

"Why?"

"Because I want to trap someone inside."

"Such a bad boy you've become," Kamek clucked his tongue. "Who and why?"

"Too many people associate me as the good guy. I don't want to be that person anymore. The only person that looks like me is Waluigi."

"So you wanna get rid of him and be him?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to be a whole lot of help to you. All the magical paintings are inside Peaches castle."

Luigi sunk in his seat.

"I didn't say it was entirely hopeless. I'll get you one of the Magic Scepters from the castle. Use it on yourself to make your discus more legitimate. Go as a Toad. You will want to transform Waluigi into something small that you can carry around in the castle. Leave him that way so he cannot escape the painting."

"Again why are you so quick to help me?"

"Because I know that once you get your identity straight you'll go back to him. You make each other happy."

"I really appreciate the help."

"Go on about your way and I'll make sure to get that Magic Scepter to you before you need it."

Luigi nodded his head.

"Just do us all favor and hurry the fuck up with this plan of yours. We're all miserable without you around to keep him company."

"Gotcha." He grinned.


	25. Episode 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, the Magical Scepter arrives as promised and Luigi learns about a mix up that happened years ago.

As Kamek had promised Luigi had that Magical Scepter before reaching Waluigi's house. It had come to him as a box wrapped in brown paper by way of a pack of Goomba. At first, he found it strange that he would send some of the weaker solders with such a package but then figured he did that because it was the most inconspicuous.

Waluigi opened the door before Luigi could open it. "Wondered how long it would take you to get here," he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?" Luigi was sure that Kamek would not have betrayed him. After all he had gotten him the Magic Scepter and made it very clear how much Bowser missed him and to hurry up.

"I knew ages ago brother." He cackled.

"Knew what-" Luigi had a look of surprise on his face. "Brother?" He through his hands up defensively. "No way!"

"Oh come on don't tell me you haven't thought about the possibility. We're actually more like twins…" He smirked.

Yeah that was plausible. He did look more like Waluigi than Mario. "So then if we're brothers does that mean Mario and Wario are brothers?"

"Yeah."

"So how did the mix up happen?"

"Who knows," he shrugged his shoulders, "who cares?"

"I care. I grew up with Mario!"

"And he threw you out to the wolves."

"Don't even go there," Luigi growled and balled his fists.

"Such hostility," he opened the door. "Come on in. No sense in debating all this with the door open. I would not want you to think me a rude host."

Luigi hardly trusted his doppelganger. He did not want to believe that they were indeed related. Then again, as of late anything was possible.


	26. Episode 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi can't keep it in his pants and after contemplating a few things he makes quick work of Waluigi. With Waluigi taken care of he dresses up in something different.

Luigi stared up at the ceiling. He had only woken up a few minutes previous and already he was kicking himself. He thought back to how he had ended up in Waluigi's bed. He probably should have been creped out given that Waluigi claimed to be his twin but he was not- he had been through too much to find anything weird anymore.

With the exception of wine, lunch had seemed simple enough. They had chatted about both Mario and Wario and their various similarities and differences as well as their own. They had briefly talked about the weather and then the more tedious things such as favorite color, animal, etc. Pretty much boring stuff when he thought about it now.

Things had changed though when they looked each other in the eye. There was that 'what if' look. Next thing he remembered was being on his knees giving his doppelganger one of the best blow jobs he'd ever had. At least that is what Waluigi made of a point of telling hm. He inwardly chuckled at how much of a bitch in heat Waluigi was right before the big moment. Sure he, himself loved sex but he never got that noisy- unless it was Boswer.

He would do anything for Bowser. That right there roused him from his thoughts. He looked over at the sleeping form of Waluigi. Now was the best time to do what he had come here to do. He did not have a plan in the first place, but this worked.

He got up and headed towards the living room to retrieve the Magical Scepter from his pocket. That was one thing that was great about this place, everything fit into your pockets, even ladders!

* * *

Other than a few mishaps of working the Magical Scepter turning Waluigi into a frog had been too easy. It was as if he did not even know what was going on. He continued to sleep even after he was turned into a frog. Luigi had been able to easily scoop him up and put him in a container with air holes.

While the sheets were washing Luigi took a shower. Afterwards he stared at himself in the window. He felt content. Everything was going smoothing so far. He just hoped that getting into the castle and putting Waluigi into the painting would be as easy as turning him into a frog.

Soon he would be with Bowser.

He pulled on Waluigi's purple shirt and dark blue jean overalls. After brushing his hair, he fixed his mustache. He grinned at how good he looked. The final step was the hat. He chuckled as he left the bathroom. He could easily do this- piece of cake.

Luigi straightened the rest of the house, grabbed the container, and headed out the door.

Waluigi was fully awake by now and hopping madly around the container.


	27. Episode 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi lets loose a green alien cat within a magical painting that is full of stars.

With frog in hand, Luigi made his way to the castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. There was a pep in his step, everything was going wonderfully. He felt unstoppable.

The trip there was uneventful. He did not have any enemies now because he was on the right side, Bowser's side. Even those quick-tempered Wigglers could do nothing but smile at him. It felt good to not have everything out to get him.

About a mile from the castle, Luigi ducked into the bushes and pulled out the Magic Scepter and a cat pan. With practice ease, he turned himself into a Toad. He continued up the walkway right on through the front doors. No one suspected of thing.

His memory was a little fuzzy but he remembered having to use these paintings at one point to save Princess peach from Bowser. He passed a painting that represented the galaxy. It made him think of a certain time when they had to travel into the vast stars to save a certain galactic Princess. He laughed to himself.

Carefully he stepped into the painting and off to the side. He sat down the container with the frog. Carefully opened the container, the frog was angrier than a mad mother hen who’s nest had been disturbed. He tried his best to get away from Luigi. However, Luigi was 10 steps ahead. He quickly grabbed the magic scepter and the frog, and in an instant the frog became a cat.

Luigi could not help himself as he laughed until his sides hurt. Waluigi was now green! "Here's your cat box," he smirked. He was not sure if this was revenge or not but whatever it was it felt good.

Waluigi rolled his eyes, he didn't see anything funny about the situation. He looked from Luigi to the cat box. The idiot had not even brought him cat litter. What was he going to do with it? Oddly enough, he felt the need to sniff it. Content he climbed in it and curled up. He could contemplate how to get out of this situation later. Or not because he could always try to take over the world as a green alien cat.

Having no trouble with Waluigi, Luigi stepped out of the painting and headed out of the castle. Once outside he did not give it a second thought or a second want. That place sucked. Peach herself was a piece of work and Mario was not any better.

He was headed home.


	28. Episode 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, having completed the task, Luigi meets up with Kamek again.

Kamek met Luigi at the front doors of Bowser's Castle; there was a smile on his face. "I trust that you were successful. Purple is a rather fitting color on you," he chuckled.

"I was successful Kamek. I could not believe how easily things went for me. I'm beginning to think I was on the wrong side of the fence the entire time." Luigi knew that hugging would not be the proper thing to do so instead he patted the magician on the shoulder. "Is Browser in a good mood today?"

"A bit better in spirits than normal. I gave him a little hint that you would be on your way shortly you just had a few things to take care of." Kamek returned the gesture by patting Luigi shoulder.

"Do you think he will believe this wild tale. After all, I have been around the block; I listened to Wario and had a little fun. Then realize I wanted a change of pace in life. So I went and captured Waluigi turned him into a green alien cat and stuffed him into a galaxy painting. If I hadn't of done it myself I'd of thought of it a bit far-fetched myself."

"Now, now that's not all that hard to believe. After all you're just in a twisted space in reality that's a lot different from Earth." Kamek smile and gestured towards the door, "shall we go inside then? I'm sure you looking forward to seeing you."

"Yes we should. I'm looking forward to seeing Bowser."


	29. Episode 28 *Deleted*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode… It doesn't mater since I scratched it and tried again.

“There's someone here to see you Browser," Kamek. He had hoped that the site of Luigi even if in different colored clothing would please him, soothe the savage beast.

Bowser took one look at the purple figure and snarled, "that's not Luigi. Anyone can see that's Waluigi. He's lanky, and color challenged." He motioned towards the door, "take him away."

Luigi waved his hands defensively. "Now, now don't get your shell all up in a bunch."

Kamek decided to stay out of this one. It would not do him any good to displease Bowser. This was something that Luigi had to solve himself. However, he did watch it quite closely. His eyes looked as if he was watching a tennis match as he looked from Luigi to Bowser.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Bowser stomped over to the purple-outfitted man.

After everything had gone so smoothly he was a bit disappointed at how things were going now. Luigi new he had to be smart, there had to be something he could do to make Bowser believe. Then it came to him. "How about you go and get that pink dress that you love so much and I'll put it on for you."

"Luigi could have easily run his mouth off to you. You'll have to be smarter than that to keep your ass out of the dungeon!"

"What do I have to do? Strip right here and fuck you senseless on the throne." Luigi had become quite feisty since he had left Bowser's Castle. Who could blame him?

If Koopa turtles could blush, the magician would have been bright red. He had about walked in on them several times and that was more than enough! He did not need a free show and hoped it would not come to that.

"As tempting as that sounds I don't want another fuck toy. I want my Luigi!" Bowser stamped his foot angrily. He was doing a very good impression of a three-year-old child.

Kamek rolled his eyes.

"Just look at my nose Bowser. It's not bright red and three times the size of a regular nose. Why don't you stop being so silly and just take my word for it?"

Bowser looked at Waluigi's nose. Now that he thought about it he noticed it was all wrong on that face. Perhaps this was really Luigi and he just put on different clothing. "If what you're saying is true why have you come here and his clothing?"

"Because I don't want to be associated with the good guys anymore. I want to be someone that can stand at your side, not someone you throw in the dungeon. I know how much you care for me and it's just as much as I care for you."

"You care for me?" The question had slipped right out of Bowser's mouth before he had even realized he had said it. Perhaps deep down he really wanted to believe that this was Luigi.

"I never thought I would care for you but I do. I’d even go as far to say that I love you."

Bowser took the few final steps to close the distance between them. He took off the hat and slid a finger under his chin. He forced him to look up. He wanted to look into his eyes.

They stood there staring at one another quite intensely.

Kamek tried not to show his nervousness. Nevertheless, he involuntarily wrung his hands as he waited.

"You really came back to me. I thought I'd lost you."

Luigi smiled.

"I guess you're right after everything you've been through you do deserve better than a dungeon cell. You've more than proven yourself to me. There are not many that would be willing to stand by my side."

Luigi gave Bowser a gentle kiss.

"If you wish to be a bad guy then there is much to discuss." He motioned towards his chamber doors, "follow me."

Luigi nodded his head. After giving Kamek another glance, he headed off in the direction Bowser had motioned.


	30. Episode 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, things don't go as well for Luigi as he had hoped they would.

Kamek knocked nervously on Bowser's door. He knew he did not like to be disturbed.

"What do you want?" Bowser growled as he rolled over to face the door. He had been a bit grumpy as of late, more specifically since Luigi had escaped.

Kamek opened the door just a crack. "I have news."

"It better be good," he snarled.

"Oh it's good." Kamek inwardly snickered.

"Well what is it, or you going to make me guess?" Bowser grumbled. "You know how much I hate guessing games..."

"Remember I told you that you would not have to wait long before you saw Luigi. Well he's here."

"Well then why are you here and not him!"

"Because I know how much you hate surprises. You hate them just as much as guessing games."

"That's one surprise I wouldn't mind," Bowser chuckled.

"Then I will send him in."

Bowser rolled back over to face the window. He was a bottle of mixed emotions. He still wondered why Luigi had left. Sure he may have kept him in the dungeon but they still seem to get along really, really well.

Knowing that King Koopa was already waiting for him, Luigi did not bother knocking. He wished he could have gotten that dress that Bowser liked him wearing. But since he couldn't he was stuck wearing Waluigi's clothes. It wasn't that he minded, he just wished that for the reunion he could have worn something more fitting.

Bowser rolled over again to face the door. To say he was shocked was putting it mildly. At a quick glance it did not appear to be Luigi. This made him furious. Why had Kamek lied to him? "Why are you here?"

"Now, now is that any way to treat your favorite toy?" Luigi leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He refused to look Bowser in the eyes. If he had King Koopa would have seen the hurt. This way he could still come off as macho.

Bowser narrowed his eyes. "You couldn't even come close to satisfying me."

"Well if that's what you think then I'll be on my way. It's a shame really after all the work I've been through." Luigi pushed himself from the wall and headed back towards the door.

"What do you mean by after all you've been through?"


	31. Episode 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Yoshi helps Luigi out, even Bowser finds the moment catching, and with nothing else left to debate they have some catching up to do… This episode plays to the tune of Reunited by Peaches and Herb.

“Well you know it's not exactly easy stealing a person's identity."

Bowser gave the figure a once over. "Why would you want to steal Waluigi's identity?"

Because I'm not one of the good guys and I'm tired of being the sidekick."

"I guess you got a point, being in someones shadow is kind of dull."

"So are we going to stand around all evening in debate or are you going to believe me."

"I want to believe you but I don't want to act rash. I would hate for this to be a trap."

Luigi was just about to respond when there came a knock at the door.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping. I had a feeling that you would not believe me or him easily. So I came up with the backup plan. I have proof that you need." Kamek stepped into the room without permission and tugged on a leash.

"Yoshi!" He stamped his feet angrily as he was forced to move forward. He was about to snap at Kamek's hand when he saw Luigi. "Momma!" He did not need telling twice to know it was Luigi.

Luigi spun around and smiled. He was overjoyed that Yoshi was safe. He had planned on going to Yoshi island after getting things settled with Bowser. He opened his arms and braced himself. He knew exactly how Yoshi acted when he got excited.

Yoshi tackle Luigi and licked his face. "Yoshi!" He clapped his hands happily. "I'm happy Momma alright. I'm all right too. Why we here with Bowser?"

"He's a lot more reliable than Mario." Luigi smiled as he hugged Yoshi. "We're just having a bit of a problem in him believing who I am."

Even though he did not want to consider it as touching moment it really was. "All right, all right enough of the mushy shit. I guess that's all the proof I need."

"Are you going to stick around Yoshi?" Luigi really hoped that he would even though Bowser was previously their enemy.

"I stay with my mama. Why you in funny clothes? They stink!"

The bit about the clothes thing made everybody in the room laugh.

"I'll tell you about it over dinner. But for now can you let me and Bowser finish our conversation, please."

"Yep." He ran out of the room dragging Kamek behind him. That's what you get for dealing with an excited Yoshi. It was actually the perfect payback for having dragged Yoshi.

Luigi watched Bowser cautiously. He was unsure how King Koopa would react now that everyone was out of the room.

"You don't have to act like a scared cat." Bowser smirked. "We've got some catching up to do."


	32. Episode 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi has a dream and we're not talking the kind like Martin Luther King Jr. had… Nothing inspiration at all. Strictly Star Wars…

Luigi had his ass up in the air, face in the pillow, and his fists tangled into the sheets. Bowser was giving him the best ass pounding since he could remember. He had certainly missed this, there was nothing like having a huge cock rammed up your ass relentlessly. Every partner he had been with treated him like glass and frankly, he hated it. He did not care if he could not sit for the next week he wanted it rough.

He was nearly there when Bowser slapped his ass, pulled out and rolled him over. He did not have time to protest as King Koopa slipped his thick cock back in him. He felt himself being tugged forward. Getting the hint he rode Bowser.

"Who's your father?"

"You," Luigi moaned.

"That's right I'm your father-"

* * *

Luigi awoke at that moment. He had fallen asleep thinking of new kinks that might appease his lover. They both had a wild imagination. He just never figured his would venture to be 'one with the force'.

He took a few moments to catch his breath. Afterwords, still extremely aroused he went to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water. He groaned as he sat on the toilet.


	33. Episode 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Christmas Special*: On this episode, Bowser unwraps his Christmas gift.

Luigi stood back and looked at the mirror he had just hung on the wall. It was not an ordinary mirror. It would connect his bedroom at his mansion with Bowser's bedroom. He knew neither of them were the clingy type and that both needed their space. Although right now they were in that honeymoon phase where they just couldn't get enough of each other. He adjusted the mirror just a smidge to make sure it was centered. Happy with that he turned around and headed over towards Bowser's bed.

* * *

"What's all this?" Bowser stood in the doorway of his bedroom and looked around. The room was softly lit, warm, and inviting. His heart raced when he noticed Luigi laying mid center on his bed. This was certainly a nice surprise after a long but uneventful day.

Luigi chuckled but didn't move from where he was. "Just a little present, it is Christmas after all." He was sprawled out on his back with his arms behind his head and a bow on his cock.

Bowser scanned the bed looking for gifts. He was almost disappointed when he didn't see any because he had felt that his lover was playing a joke on him. But then he saw the bright red bow and chuckled. "Now that's the kind of present I like."

"Well if you like it so much then why are you still standing there. Come on and wrap your gift," he whispered seductively as he stroked himself. "I know we've got all night but I can't say I'm very patient right now."

Bowser smirked as he climbed onto the bed. He was going to make the most of this evening and his Christmas present. "So did you happen to bring any goodies with you?" He couldn't help himself he liked his kinks and he knew his partner liked them just as much.

"Of course I did. I've got candle wax, feathers, silk scarves, and vibrators." The smirk on Luigi's face almost made him look evil.

The more Luigi spoke the more tempted Bowser became. "You know you're a very, very dirty boy.”


	34. Episode 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode, Luigi kidnaps a baby and things get wrapped up.

Luigi crept quietly through the Castle in search of the nursery. His goal with to steal the newborn. He could not see himself trying to capture Peach or cause harm to Mario. Instead he thought it better to kidnap the baby and cause mental anguish. Because then Peach and Mario would realize exactly what they had done to him. Not that he was complaining, he liked who he had become.

He quietly opened the door to the nursery and smirked when he saw the baby sleeping peacefully. After looking around, double checking, he tipped toed through the room. He chuckled inwardly as he scooped the baby up out of the crib. This was way too easy. He would have thought that the two would have been a lot smarter when it came to the baby, after all how many times had Peach been kidnapped?

He was about to the window when he heard the door closed behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mario standing there. He wondered briefly if Mario had been in the area the entire time or if Mario had just gotten lucky 'right place, right time'.

"Put that baby back," Mario said in the sternest voice possible without waking the baby. He pointed to the crib and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that while Waluigi was not a threat.

With the baby in one hand Luigi twisted his mustache with the other, "no," he cackled. He whistled as he took a couple of quick steps towards the window. After a quick glance downward he hopped out the window.

Yoshi carried the two of them away from the Castle.

Mario was left to chase after them and hope that he could keep up. To say that he was surprised to see Waluigi on Yoshi was an understatement. When he realized that he wasn't going to be able to keep up he caught his breath and headed back to the Castle. Him and Peach were going to have to come up with a plan to get their baby back. It was at this moment that he wished he had the help of his brother. If only he had not betrayed him.

* * *

Bowser had just gotten word from one of the Koopa Trooper that Luigi was successful "I must admit I didn't think he would pull it off," he chuckled. The love of his life would be back in his arms shortly and it was then that they could come up with their own plan to keep the baby.


	35. Episode 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Valentine Special*: On this episode, Luigi and Bowser set Mario up for failure while they enjoy their evening. Dresses and fudge, oh what fun! This episode plays to the tune of Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye.

Between the diapers, the feedings, and everything in between Luigi and Bowser had less alone time. "She's twice the work Boswer Jr. is," Bowser would grumble when he thought no one was paying attention. Nevertheless, the love for the little tot was there. It showed in the laughter she brought to him when mashed up spinach hit the Koopa Troopa in the face- there were other moments equally special, the list endless.

Yoshi was a wonderful nanny to both and even brought his own form of entertainment to the family. Not only did he stamp his feet and clap over the silliest, smallest things but he also wrestled with Bowser Jr. Those two had broken a good number of vases in their good-natured scuffles.

Today being a special day Luigi had taken special care to make sure that they were off parental duty for the evening. Surely, an entire lot of Koopa Troopa with the help of Yoshi could handle two tots.

* * *

Luigi glanced over his shoulder and looked into the mirror as he zipped up the dress. Piles and piles of fluff and layer after layer, this dress could rival Peach's dress. He was getting hard just thinking about Bowser throwing him down and having his way with him.

"I've got the fudge baby," Boswer said as he closed the door behind him with his tail. He about dropped the fudge when he got an eyeful of Luigi. If it had not been for the knowledge of knowing that foreplay was half the fun he would have pounced his lover on the spot.

Luigi wiggled his index finger, "Come on let's get it on." He smirked as he sashayed towards Bowser.

Bowser laughed heartily as he sat the fudge down on the nearest surface. He grabbed Luigi's arm and pulled him the rest of the way to him. After a brief kiss, he picked up his lover and tossed him over his shoulder.

"You brute," Luigi teased. He was all smiles as Bowser smacked his ass a couple of times before being tossed onto the bed.

* * *

The bravest of the Koopa Troopa marched into the room with purpose. "King Koopa!" He acted as if the two were not going at it like wild animals. He raised his voice a bit, "There is an urgent mater that needs attending! Mario's taken the baby in the nursery."

"You fucking incompetent idiot," Bowser growled, "that's the one he's supposed to take you dumbass! Can't you see I'm busy fucking my bitch! Get the fuck out!"

The Koopa Troopa did not need telling twice.

There was no denying that Luigi was the bitch in the relationship, after all he was the one in the dress. "Apparently he didn't pay attention when we," he moaned as Bowser shifted and his cock went impossibly deeper in him. The thought was lost and he was back to begging for more.

* * *

Mario arrived back at the castle with baby in arm. It had taken him a couple of months but he had gotten their baby back. As he laid the baby down in the crib he thought back to the previous evenings events, it had been entirely too easy to get the baby back. He shook the thoughts from mind as he left the room to go and get Peach.

Peach's heart was beating rapidly as she looked into the crib. After months, her baby was home. As she looked to Mario, her eyes went wide. "It this some kind of fucking joke?" She screeched. It took just one look for her to know that, that was not her baby.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't our baby!"

"What do you mean?" He sounded like a broken record. "She was in Bowser's castle!"

"I'm telling you that isn't our baby."

"But, but-"

"No buts. You can sleep on the floor," she huffed as she stormed out of the room.


End file.
